This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for DISPLAY earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 27, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 83364/2000 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a compartment assembly in a displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a compartment assembly for mounting an external signal receiver within a compartment of the displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compartments have been formed on a displaying apparatus to accommodate various types of external signal input units, such as a microphone, a camera, etc. The external signal input units are used for receiving video and audio signals generated outside the displaying apparatus, thereby allowing the displaying apparatus to implement multimedia functions using external video and audio input signals. Typically, the compartment is provided in a front cover of the displaying apparatus, and the external signal input units are mounted within the compartment. The compartment formed in the displaying apparatus, however, is disadvantageous due to complicated structure and assembling process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved compartment assembly for a displaying apparatus.
It is another object to provide a compartment assembly able to reduce the number of components for assembling a microphone unit into the auxiliary compartment.
It is still another object to provide a compartment assembly suitable to replace the microphone mounted within the compartment.
It is yet another object to provide a compartment assembly able to reduce an assembling process of mounting a microphone unit into the compartment.

It is still yet an object to provide a compartment assembly easily assembled into and dissembled from a displaying apparatus.
It is also an object to provide a compartment assembly able to reduce a production cost of a displaying apparatus having a microphone unit.
These and other objects of the invention may be achieved by providing a displaying apparatus with a compartment formed on a front cover of the displaying apparatus. The displaying apparatus includes a display panel, the front cover circumferentially surrounding a front of the panel, and an external signal input unit installed in the compartment for receiving a video or audio signal generated from an outside of the displaying apparatus. The compartment includes an opening formed on a front plate and a top plate of the front cover, a support formed in an inner circumference of the front plate of the front cover disposed adjacent a lower portion of the opening for supporting the external signal input unit; and a cover detachably coupled to the front cover for closing the opening of the compartment.
The cover includes a rib extended downwardly from a bottom of the cover to contact the external signal input unit placed on the support for preventing the external signal input unit from moving from the support. The rib is fitted into the external signal input unit when the cover is attached to the front cover to close the opening of the compartment. A plurality of hooks are downwardly formed on a bottom of the cover and coupled to the support to hold the cover against the compartment when the cover is attached to the front cover.
A guide plate is attached to a bottom of the top plate of the front cover and disposed adjacent to a top portion of the opening of the compartment. The guide plate includes two extensions, a slit formed between the two extensions, a pair of slots formed on both sides of the two extensions and communicating with the slit.
A pair of second hooks downwardly formed on the bottom to the top plate of the front cover is coupled to the guide plate when the cover is attached to the compartment for closing the opening of the compartment. The rib of the cover is disposed between the two extensions and in the slit to be contact with the external signal input unit. The first hooks are inserted into the respective slots to be coupled to the support of the compartment while the second hooks are inserted into one of slots to be coupled to the guide plate. The external signal input unit includes a microphone and a hole communicating with a second hole formed on the front plate of the front cover.